Dolor
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Desahogarse es un modo de soltar todo de sí, el dolor y nuestras frustraciones. Hanji siente mucho por las perdidas de los que quiere, y nesecitaba soltarse. Levi llega a ella en el momento menos indicado, pero logra que ella pueda liberarse. [One-Shot] [HanjixLevi]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _DOLOR_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Se había amanecido haciendo apuntes y tratando de arreglar algunas cosas, pero en fin ella sabía que arreglar más o menos no era lo suyo en absoluto. Con las justas había podido dormir, solo sabía que si había terminado y que estaba bloqueada por un montón de papeles alrededor de su cama, el lugar era toda una pocilga en absoluto. Ser comandante no era nada fácil, y ahora entendía a Erwin.

—Erwin…—suspiró, y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros por el simple recuerdo del hombre que había querido tanto. Si tanto solo, él estuviera con vida las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero, ¿De qué servía lamentarse? Si eso no cambiaría nada.

Ahora solo Armin sería el vivo recuerdo de él…

Se levantó como pudo, descalza caminando sobre los papeles tirados por el suelo, y los libros boca abajo por todo el lugar. Sabía lo que le esperaba pero, podía asumirlo.

Con estas cosas desearía tirarse por la ventana y solo así Moblit la detendría…

—Moblit, mi Moblit…—cerró los ojos frotando sus sientes y soltando un desolador suspiro melancólico. Había perdido a su "Desesperado cuidador" como le decía ella.

La tristeza que sentía le perforaba en corazón, se lo hacía añicos con los simples recuerdos. Y se sintió tan vulnerable. Se sintió el ser más débil de la tierra, era oscura hasta ella misma podía percibir que todo esto la agobiaba , pero ella no era así. Sabía que estas cosas no podían tumbarla para siempre. Adiós a los gritos de desesperados de Moblit por su comportamiento, adiós a las tazas de café por las mañanas, adiós a cada sonrisa enternecida de él…

Adiós a cada maldito recuerdo hermoso.

Era un ser humano, Hange Zoe una persona extrovertida pero también aquella que siente y le duele. No pudo más, y de una sola patada hizo volar una silla de madera que se rompió al chocar contra la pared. Esta instantáneamente se hizo pedazos. Y al final solo resopló.

—Parece que se me pasó la mano—soltó una risita mientras se sacaba los lentes algo frustrada.

Caminó alzando los libros y tirándolos por su cama, todo seguía desordenado pero había algo de espacio para poder salir de ese lugar. Se puso las botas, arregló su cabello y salió de ahí para comenzar con algo de trabajo. Iría a terminar sus investigaciones.

Dibujó en su rostro su habitual sonrisa, pero aún así…

Tranquila comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del lugar, caminaba serena y pasiva. Al parecer había tenido días duros después de la misión del Muro María. Pero para ella no era tan malo.

Solo estaba melancólica. Eso era todo.

—¡Buen día Comandante Hange!—habló un soldado de mediana estatura, que hizo detener a Hanji con su pequeño saludo.

—Buen día…—respondió sin regresar a mirar al soldado. Más bien solo se detuvo.

Y pronto siguió, dejando al hombre boquiabierto por un raro comportamiento, y claro mucho mas de lo normal. Pronto llegó a donde deseaba: El pequeño laboratorio, aquel que había sido una remodelación de uno de los cuartos abandonados del lugar.

.

* * *

.

.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, colocó las llaves con la cuáles había ingresado en un pequeño clavo, y ya sin muchas fuerzas fue a su escritorio, donde justamente estaban ubicados algunos libros que había dejado pendientes el día anterior. Sonrió levemente, acomodó sus lentes sobre su parche, y se dio cuenta de este a la perfección. Era una sensación rara.

—Vaya, perder un ojo. Para la próxima estaré muerta—musitó, rio y apoyó su rostro sobre su mano comenzando con su trabajo. Era hora de rellenar papeles, el cargo de comandante era peor de lo que creía, pero podía lidiar con ello en su totalidad, era muy hábil, así que cosas así eran insignificantes.

La silla de madera rechinó, al sentir el peso de ella hacerle para atrás. Se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con la pluma entre sus manos, como meditando que hacer, pero más bien pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido; era un recuerdo oscuro que la atormentaba de algún modo. Las cartas, libros eran una especie de serenidad para ella, pero en algún punto hasta el titán más excéntrico no podría emocionaría mucho, quizás solo era su _punto de quiebre._

Quizás solo ella entendía eso.

Las cosas sucedidas, siempre la habían hecho más fuerte, había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros cercanos, pero aún así había seguido lo que algún momento le dijo Erwin cuando en aquel entonces solo era una jovencita que estaba en la Legión por capricho, y valentía. Las palabras de su excomandante y compañero siempre solían decirle que quejarse en un mundo así no había de que llorar. Aún habían cosas peores que debía afrontar. Erwin siempre solía hablarle, le invitaba una taza de café y se contaban algunas cosas. Inclusive le confesó que Shadis le atraía mucho, en aquel entonces.

Y desde ello, había pasado mucho tiempo. Las hojas, ni el viento la harían retroceder a esos momentos.

.

.

— _El comandante Shadis…—susurró y regresó a mirarla quedándose atónito._

— _Eh, si…—soltó una carcajada— Es muy apuesto._

— _Ja,ja,ja. Eres muy rara Hanji—le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, sonriendo suavemente. Y esta no hizo nada más que devolverle el gesto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La puerta tronó, rechinó y esta se abrió lentamente, sacándole sus pensamientos, la nube que cubría a la nueva comandante, se había desvanecido._ Una mirada fría se filtró hacia ella, se exaltó al ver de quién se trataba, pero luego sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo. Extasiada al completo.

La figura pequeña masculina hizo que está tomara una expresión burlona, su aura melancólica cambio totalmente al encontrarse con los ojos rasgados de Ackerman en la puerta mirándola fríamente.

—Así que aquí estabas Hanji—caminó lentamente hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sin expresión alguna. Típico de Levi.

—Asi que me estabas buscando—sonrió pícaramente mientras soltaba unas risitas.

—Se me hacía raro no verte merodear por ahí, tratando de matar a Eren o al mocoso de Armin con tus investigaciones.—le habló mientras tomaba asiento en una sofá que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del escritorio de ella. —Por cierto, será mejor que vayas haciendo algo con tu habitación. Es una mierda.

—Deberías ayudar a limpiarla, no tengo tiempo ahora, debo terminar algo—la sonrisa de ella se borró, y esta vez estaba más seria. La pluma se balanceó entre sus dedos y ahora escribía de nuevo.

Levi alzó las cejas fríamente, en acto de sorpresa pero era su idioma. Un fetiche raro de él. Esta vez le extrañaba la respuesta de Hanji, al parecer a _gafas_ le pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. De seguro andaba sentimental pensó él, entre sí. Las cosas de ella, también le preocupaban en el fondo.

»Levi _tú en el fondo te preocupas por mi—abrió los ojos con fuerza al recordar las palabras de ella, hace algunos años atrás. Las siempre palabras llenas de risas. Ahora se sentían apagadas, ahora era un presentimiento._

 _»Tsk._

—Gafas de mierda, limpias tu habitación que es una total mierda. Será mejor que no invoques a lo que no quieres—frunció el ceño aún más, y denotó el fastidio. Volteó la mirada para no chocarse con su sonrisa que le era tan agradable y fastidiosa a la vez.

—L-Levi…—levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente soltando una risita cómplice. —No es mi culpa que tú estés obsesionado con la limpieza.

—Idiota…—se cruzó de brazos nuevamente colocando su una pierna sobre otra como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Mejor explícame para que tanto me buscabas—acarició su barbilla mirándolo fijamente. Poco a poco la sonrisa pícara de ella comenzó a incomodarlo.

—Ya te lo dije cuatro ojos. Deja de joderme.

Hablo soltó una carcajada, y comenzó a reírse mientras se impulsaba hacia delante de las mismas carcajadas. Y poco a poco Levi iba perdiendo la cordura. Su comandante le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia al completo, él podría aguantarla, pero ya lo estaba estresando.

—Eres un fastidio—murmuró mientras se ponía de pie, a punto de retarla. Poco a poco se acercaba a ella con su mirada fría.

Hange paró su risa y se quedó quiera aún apoyada sobre el escritorio mirando como este se acercaba a ella lentamente. Y esa electricidad que provocaba él con solo mirar los ojos de Levi, su boca, su cuerpo la estremeció. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se hizo hacia atrás hundiéndose en la silla. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

—No deberías esconderte, eso no funciona conmigo—las palabras de Levi, frías y que destilaban cierto desprecio la pusieron demasiado nerviosa. Pero ya que, si él estaba al frente de ella. Se había dado la vuelta solo para poder "atacarla".

—Supongo que me golpearas hasta dejarme inconsciente.

—Yo supongo que supones mal. No te veré desnuda esta vez, además te a dado por bañarte todos los días—apoyó sus manos sobre el borde de la silla, dejando a está encerrada sobre esta.

—Levi, para por favor—sonrió nerviosa mientras con sus pies, empujaba a este para que se alejara de ella—No está vez, Levi—bajó la mirada y se hundió entre la manga de su camisa amarillenta.

Se soltó.

Plasmado, el hombre se alejó de ella. Aún sintiéndose por primera vez tan torpe por lo que había pasado ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando ella no se le abalanzaba encima y terminaban perdidos entre sus manos? Frunció el ceño y de una patada empujó la silla donde ella se encontraba sentada para que está cayera al suelo. Se ganaría una Hanji enfadada pero no sería malo, ella era algo que podía retarlo pero no ganar ¿O si?

Hange que se encontraba en el suelo, solo atinó a reírse. Soltó una carcajada que hizo que Levi se quedará algo sorprendido. Este hizo un ademán por volver a ella, pero al final solo que quedó observando como esta se reincorporaba con su maniática sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes, porque te comportas más rara de lo habitual cuatro ojos? —bramó mientras ella a punto de ponerse de pie, se detuvo para mirar fijamente a Levi. Al final bajó la mirada, y acomodó sus gafas.

—Asi que esa es tu razón para empujarme—se puso frente a él, y le dio un empujón fuertemente haciendo que este solo se inclinara un poco. Levi era fuerte, Hanji también, pero por ello este era algo difícil de golpear o empujar. Después de todo era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad —No estoy feliz, no me retes—frunció el ceño, apretando uno de sus puños.

—H-Hanji…¡¿Que cojones te pasa, mierda?!

—No me entiendes…

Levi enfadado y al punto de explotar tomó a Hanji del cuello de la camisa para alzarla unos centímetros del suelo. Estaba furioso con ella, la mataría si pudiera pero, después de todo ella era la comandante y algo más en su vida. Sintió como los brazos de ella que al principio querían luchar cayeron a ambos lados, una fuerza extraña lo detuvo a darle un golpe. Una fuerza que hizo que este la soltara porque sabía que haría que ella también se pondría muy furiosa y ella era el mismo diablo cuando ello pasaba. Pero no tenía miedo, solo necesitaba que todo estuviera en calma. Para los dos.

Esta cayó de sentón al suelo, y luego por su cuenta se acostó en este para poner su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y llorar como una niña. Levi la miró consternado abriendo los labios un poco, mientras sentía que un pedazo de su corazón se le hacía añicos. Ella lloraba por una razón que él no comprendía, era la razón cuál lo hacía sentir una escoria.

—Deja de llorar—le dijo fuertemente, pero ella siguió sin parar. Lloraba fuertemente, y murmurando pequeñas palabras. Las palabras de Levi quedaron en el vacío.

» _Erwin._

 _»Moblit._

 _»Yo._

 _»No puedo._

 _»Bean y Sawney._

 _»Quiero que esto acabe._

 _»No puedo._

—¡HANJI!—gritó enojado, tratando de que esta se detuviera. Pero no lo lograba, gritó su nombre tres veces más no lo logró solo hasta que vociferó una mala palabra:—¡HANJI DE MIERDA! ¡DETENTE!.

La mujer que seguía aún en él suelo, paró su llanto sacando el brazo de su rostro y mostrando una de sus vistas hinchadas de tanto haber llorado. La otra vista cubierta por su parche, le estaba comenzando a arder mucho. Aún no estaba curada del todo y todo esa escena había provocado un pequeño ardor.

—Levi…—se sentó, aún en el suelo solo pudo limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por una de sus mejillas. Resopló y su faz se tornó seria.

Levi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, la tomó de la barbilla mirándola fijamente. Veía su rostro y encontraba a el ser más frágil, la observaba con frialdad quitando las lágrimas de su rostro. Sentía tanto por ella, aunque era frío, y le demostraba su amor de otra manera. Nunca le gustó verla con esa debilidad. Ella era fuerte, y ello no debía cambiar.

—Déjame Levi, ya vete.

—Deberías cambiar esa cara. Ahora dime qué tienes.

—Es que nunca…¡No entiendes! ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Crees que no lo entiendo?

—Y-Yo solo me siento muy sobrecargada. Me siento triste, porque perdí más de lo que creía, y no lloré, no lo hice porque soy fuerte, me hice la fuerte y ya he visto tanto; pero cuando los recuerdos y los aromas te afrontan es muy doloroso. Solo estoy frustrada.—sonrió débilmente escapando de la mirada de su amigo. Se acomodó la gafas y un brillo excesivo se asomó en su mirada.

—Eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba—la obligó de nuevo a que lo mirase.

—Para mi, investigar o estar con titanes es un modo de olvidarme de mis problemas ¿Pero no siempre se puede huir? ¿Es hora de llorar? —acarició el rostro de Levi, sonriendo amargamente.—Soy humana Levi, y necesito desfogarme—Ninguno de nosotros puede aceptar esto fácilmente, a penas podemos seguir con nuestras mentes limpias. Es doloroso. Es muy doloroso. Lo sé. Pero aún así…debemos seguir adelante.

—Hanji…—bajó la mirada y entrecerró sus ojos—Entiendo.

—Perdí a Erwin, a Moblit y lo sé, debo seguir adelante. Levi, en tu corazón sé que extrañas a Erwin, tanto como yo. Nos duele, nos duele mucho. Pero quiero seguir, pero no sin haber llorado y desfogado mi dolor antes.

Levi la entendió, aún en su mirada envenenada por todo lo ella decía comprendía su frustración. A veces entendía, que ella se olvidaba de sus problemas pero, aún así los tenía reprimidos. Ella solo quería desfogarse, y él solo llegó a presionarla. Era un mal amigo, un mal amante.

—Lo siento Hanji. Te presioné.

—Tuviste éxito en que pudiera llorar ¿No?—sonrió débilmente, a lo que se vio sus párpados caer.

Levi acercó el rostro de ella hacia él, y intentó darle un beso, que vaya suave y sirva de consuelo. Pero por una extraña razón estaba nervioso, parecía ser la primera vez que la besaba, y ello estaba poniéndolo más tenso. Las manos de Hanji se movieron temblorosas hacia las manos de Levi, trató de enlazar ambas pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, parecía una chiquilla de nuevo intentando dar su primer beso. Recordó la primera vez que besó a Levi, recordaba claramente como este llegó a insultarla por su fetiche por los titanes, y ella reaccionando con su misma risa burlona que hacía que Levi quisiera golpearla, pero no fue hasta que un día se plantó delante de él, deteniendo el paso de quién quería llegar a su habitación, se acomodó sus gafas tomando a Levi de los hombros y robando un beso bastante impactante para el pequeño hombre que quedó en Shock. Luego Hanji huyó. Y no se vieron hasta que Levi comenzó hacer rutinario el verse como dos amantes a escondidas, su relación era una base de bastante confianza, amistad y querer, pero en aquel entonces no era tan fuerte como ahora lo es. Incluso es cariño que ha superado sus propios problemas. Últimamente tenían una necesidad de estar muy juntos, demasiado cerca. Cuidarse, preocuparse por el otro. Confiar en el otro mucho más. Poder llorar sobre su hombro y no ocultar nada. Se ponían nerviosos -a su manera- y era agradable estar al lado del otro.

Eso es amor. Ella lo amaba. Y él lo amaba. A su manera, pero era su amor.

Y estaba claro.

Levi vaciló con lo del beso, estaba tan malditamente nervioso, que no supo que hacer que dejó todo en el aire, casi siempre había sido el salvaje en su pequeña relación, pero esta vez, había un bloque. Y estaba confundido. Se levantó, dejando a Hanji plasmada sentada en el suelo, y con las ganas de ese beso. Pero no hubo nada. Levi solo se enfocó a salir rápidamente del lugar.

—Oye, Hanji. Cuando acabe todo esto, cumpliré tu sueño.—Levi se detuvo delante de la puerta antes de marcharse.

—¿Eh?—confundida Hanji, no hizo nada más que mirar a Levi fijamente.

—No me digas que no recuerdas lo del bebé. Ese era tu sueño ¿Verdad?—volteó la mirada algo nervioso— Pues yo seré el padre de ese bebé.

—¡LEVI!—exclamó sonrojada, tapándose los labios de la sorpresa. Aún con el rostro enrojecido.

—Solo no te mueras. Yo tampoco lo haré. Adiós.

La mujer de cabellos castaños había quedado totalmente plasmada por lo dicho. Es que aquello se lo había contando hace tanto, y aún lo recordaba, tenía su pequeño sueño de ser madre en su corazón y eso la hizo querer llorar. Entendía el significado de su pequeña existencia, y estaba feliz. Él la había hecho muy feliz.

—¡Ey!—Hanji lo detuvo, no lo había pensado mucho había corrido detrás de él, para jalarlo del cinturón y no se vaya—¿Ya te vas?

—¿No lo ves acaso tres ojos?—la puerta estaba abierta, y la mano de Levi estaba colocada entre esta.

Hanji frunció el ceño, y soltó una risita maliciosa, junto esa mirada maniática. Esta no lo meditó mucho, tomó a Levi de los hombros; lo besó. Levi sin reaccionar solo pudo cerrar la puerta con su pie para tener un poco más de intimidad. Sería todo una sorpresa si alguien los viera. Ambos estaban felices, desde el fondo de cada corazón adolorido entendían, que ahora lo que único que tenían cada uno, era el uno al otro. Y que ese amor había sido su salvación.

Ahora solo quedaba vivir.

Para ser felices.

» _Gracias, Levi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _Es hora del tic tac tic tac "Lararar" XD_

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño Levihan para ustedes, el cual considero más un Hanji-centrec. Describí una situación de desahogo y amor. Creo que la confianza entre ellos, lo es todo. Y por eso escribí esto para ustedes, me enfoqué en lo más humano de Levi y tanto de Hanji, desde un punto de vista personal los veo muy fuertes y todo. Pero lo sé, en el fondo entiendo que hay dolor, y merecen desfogarse._

 _A mi criterio pienso, que compartir emociones hace mucho más fuerte la relación; pues esto es lo que quise describir de algún modo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya voy por el tercer fic de Shingeki, y necesitaba un buen Levihan para calentar el Kokoro. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y les haya encantado. Fue todo un placer escribir esto para ustedes._

 _Este fic va dedicado para todas mis Shingikeras, espero que les haya gustado. Es para ustedes lindas._

 _Quiero mandarle por este medio un abrazote a_ _ **Sophy,**_ _quien me animó a publicar este Levihan y me insistió mucho. Además por ayudarme en algunas cosas para mi fic de Goten y Trunks. Un beso enorme. Te amodoro hermanita. Y te lo dedico totalmente ¡Ánimos hermosa!_

 _¡Besos de Bri! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Puede dejar su review si les gusto :'')_

 _._

 _._

 _ **22/08/17**_


End file.
